Monster Space Sprite Project: Weapons
This page acts as an easy-access gallery of Somarinoa's various weaponry that have been sprited in his simplistic "Monster Space" style. The page is intended to list all currently thought-up weapons as a sort of makeshift checklist that he can use to see exactly what items still need to be worked on. As these sprites are produced, this list will continue to be updated. All weapons not yet sprited in the MS style will be represented by the "No Image" image, whether they have previously been illustrated or not. A No Image.png|Annihilator No Image.png|Anti-Gravity Gun No Image.png|Arquebus MS Assault Rifle.png|Assault Rifle No Image.png|Azghora Staff No Image.png|Aziza Horn B No Image.png|Babydozer MS Bajozutsu.png|Bajōzutsu No Image.png|Ballistic Knife No Image.png|Barbed Whip No Image.png|Battleaxe No Image.png|Beamsword No Image.png|Bee Launcher No Image.png|Beretta No Image.png|Blindfire No Image.png|Blobby Bit No Image.png|Blunderbuss No Image.png|Boball No Image.png|Bolas No Image.png|Boomerang No Image.png|Bouncy Ball MS Bow.png|Bow No Image.png|Broadsword No Image.png|Butane Torch C Claymore Mine MS Sprite.png|Claymore Mine No Image.png|Cleanup Cannon No Image.png|Cleaver No Image.png|C'maun No Image.png|Combat Knife No Image.png|Computer Virus No Image.png|Confuser D No Image.png|Damncam No Image.png|Daredevil Device No Image.png|Dart No Image.png|Dead Actor Autograph No Image.png|Derringer No Image.png|Diaper No Image.png|Doomfist No Image.png|Dragon Pistol No Image.png|Dragostaboogle Pom MS Dual Berettas.png|Dual Berettas E No Image.png|Ender No Image.png|Energy Machine Gun No Image.png|Erasure Cannon No Image.png|Eyelament Eyestalk F No Image.png|Feather Boa No Image.png|Fire Lance No Image.png|Flailing Kittens No Image.png|Flamethrower No Image.png|Flintlock No Image.png|Freeze Ray G MS Gasukclaw.png|Gasukclaw No Image.png|Genesis Device No Image.png|Ghost Hand No Image.png|Ginsu No Image.png|Gravity Gun No Image.png|Grenade No Image.png|Ground Carver No Image.png|Gumdrop No Image.png|Gust Bazooka H No Image.png|Hand Cannon No Image.png|Hand Mortar No Image.png|Honeydew No Image.png|Howdah Pistol No Image.png|Hungry Chameleon No Image.png|Huochong I No Image.png|Impatient Anchor J MS Javashot.png|Javashot No Image.png|Jingal No Image.png|Jolter K No Image.png|Katana No Image.png|Ki Blast MS King Bear's Flamberge.png|King Bear's Flamberge No Image.png|Kitchen Knife No Image.png|Knife L No Image.png|Lawn Dart No Image.png|"Limited Edition" Toy MS Loudencer.png|Loudencer M MS Magnum.png|Magnum No Image.png|Manipulator No Image.png|Match No Image.png|Matchlock No Image.png|Medusa Head No Image.png|Meteor Call No Image.png|Mind Bullet No Image.png|Minigun No Image.png|Mousegun No Image.png|Musket No Image.png|Musketoon N No Image.png|Nock Gun O No Image.png|Old Computer No Image.png|Orb Option No Image.png|Orphanarium P No Image.png|Paper Football No Image.png|Perpetual Snowball No Image.png|Phase Rocket No Image.png|Pickax No Image.png|Pitchfork No Image.png|Pocket Pistol No Image.png|Prayer Q No Image.png|Queen Anne R No Image.png|Razorhat MS Raygun.png|Raygun No Image.png|Revolver No Image.png|Riding Crop No Image.png|Rocket Launcher No Image.png|Rusty Knife S No Image.png|Saltshaker No Image.png|Saturday Night Special No Image.png|Savage Navy No Image.png|Sawbomb No Image.png|Schmupert No Image.png|Scythe No Image.png|Sea Flapflap Tail No Image.png|Seekerblade No Image.png|Sharktopus Tentacle No Image.png|Shiv No Image.png|Slingshot No Image.png|Shadow Projector MS Shotgun.png|Shotgun No Image.png|Shovel No Image.png|Shuriken No Image.png|Sickle No Image.png|Skeleton No Image.png|Slammer Grenade No Image.png|Slivershot No Image.png|Space Fish Pom No Image.png|Spear No Image.png|Spinster Tonfa No Image.png|Spittle No Image.png|Spore No Image.png|Spotlight No Image.png|Squirt Gun No Image.png|Staff No Image.png|Stickgun No Image.png|Stun Gun No Image.png|Sucker Puncher No Image.png|Sugar T No Image.png|Tanegashima MS Tanto.png|Tanto No Image.png|Tazer No Image.png|Tesla Cannon No Image.png|Throttler Arm No Image.png|Thunderstriker No Image.png|Thumper Device No Image.png|Tonfa No Image.png|Tu Huo Qiang U No Image.png|Ulu V No Image.png|Very Bad Game No Image.png|Vibration Calculator W No Image.png|Wand No Image.png|Water Balloon No Image.png|Wheellock No Image.png|Whip No Image.png|Woomera X Y No Image.png|Yosei Horn Z Category:Weapons Category:Galleries